


Libertas

by krasavietz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasavietz/pseuds/krasavietz
Summary: Omegas are escaping from pack Mikhail, and so Louis is traded for support from a neighboring pack-Harry's.





	Libertas

There are tears streaming down her face. Her eyes a bright blue—swollen and red.

“Lou,” she says, barely a whisper. Her voice shakes, almost as much as Louis’ hand as he wipes at her cheeks. “I don’t think there’s much time left.”

_God_. He’s scared. He hates the hand that continues to tremble on her cheek. Shoves it in the crevice between his thighs like a vice grip. Until he realises.

“What do I _do_?” she sobs.

His legs are shaking just as much.

~

The leaves beneath Harry’s shoes cut into the silence. Another crunch, and Harry twists his head around to meet a set of blue eyes. Blue eyes nods, mouth straight, fist white around a silver dagger. A leaf flutters into the nest of his brown hair.

~

There are voices—deep as they are menacing.

Louis presses his face to the vents. A sliver of light splits his skin from the darkness. He can’t stop the slight exhale. They don’t seem to notice.

“You got to pick first the last time, it’s my turn.”

Teeth are bared. “Fight me for it.”

“Lads, either way you’ll have some fun tomorrow. Let it go.”

~

The Alpha hasn’t noticed them yet.

An Omega is cowering. Harry can smell her fear. But even if he couldn’t, he could see her body trembling. Knows that Niall can see it too.

Niall, whose eyes remain set on the scene. He looks away though, for a moment. The leaf unsticks from his hair, fluttering down to the ground.

Harry looks back slowly. His eyebrows furrow.

The Omega is laid onto the ground, her chest heaving. The Alpha towers over her with black eyes and stretched smile. Harry wishes never to smile again—if this is what smiling means.

He feels a warmth against his back. A press of fingers. Harry nods ever so slightly and Niall removes his hand from Harry’s back.

~

“Okay, we’re leaving. Now. Grab what you need, as much food as you have.” Even as he says it, he doesn’t recognise his own voice. On the bright side, his body is no longer shaking—a deep numbness setting into his bones.

“Wait—Louis!” Fizzy. “What are you talking about? We don’t even have a way out. And food? I definitely don’t have any.”

Louis pauses mid-march across the room and turns to face her. Six pairs of blue eyes are trained on him. His breath catches for a moment. Looks to each one of them.

“Yes. I do,” he says carefully, kneels down in front of Lottie as she sits on the bed—small and hunched—and clamps a hand on top of her shaking leg. “And we’ll find food. We’re getting out tonight.”

~

“I’d skit if I were you lad.” The Alpha’s smile melts from his face and a much less disturbing growl replaces it. He twists his head to face Niall from where he’s kneeling above the Omega. “You could run into a bit of trouble if you don’t.”

Niall leans against a tree, arms crossed, and eyebrow quirked. He tilts his face as his mouth wraps around the words.

“Is that a threat, Beta?” A deep laugh curls out from the Alpha’s stomach. Niall rolls his eyes at least twice before he’s finished. “I’m feeling generous today,” says the Alpha, “so I’ll let you off with a warning. Leave us if you know what’s best for you, child.”

~

Louis’ hands ache as the metal presses into his palms. He huffs out a breath as he sets the door back down. “Okay. So remember what I said. You just keep crawling through this until you get to land. And then we’re free.” He dusts off his hands and turns around. He smiles in a way that he hopes is comforting but feels more like a grimace.

Fizzy and Lottie return a frightened smile. The twins just look frightened.

Once again, Louis kneels. Brushes their cheeks one by one. “No matter what, we’ll always have each other. Remember that, okay? We’re not alone.”

Louis’ thumb is wet as he brings it down from Lottie’s cheek.

Fizz is the first. Louis’ eyes widen in shock as she jumps into his arms. Then the two sets of twins and finally Lottie wrapping around all of them. Their eyes meet. “We love you, Louis. Thank you,” she says.

Louis ducks his head and coughs. Rubs at his eyes like there’s something caught in them. “Right,” he says. “Lottie first, and then Daisy and Pheobe, Doris and Ernest and then Fizzy and me. Okay?”

All of them mutter an affirmative and Lottie’s mouth sets in to a grim line as she steps forwards, shoulders back.

Louis turns and grips the door-like, metal plank once again and stifles a huff as he lifts it. Louis feels a cool press of lips to his cheek and then Lottie disappears into the tunnel.

His heart skips a beat. A rush of excitement throbs through his veins. He can barely feel the strain on his muscles or the ache of his hands as he holds up the plank of metal. They are getting _out_.

One by one, each of his siblings exit the tunnel until _finally_ he sees Ernest through and the warm hand on his back can only mean that Fizzy is next.

“Lou,” she says. And instantly, Louis knows something is wrong. A pit of dread settles into his stomach and his whole body goes cold. But the biting metal sets his skin on fire. “I think I heard footsteps.”

“Go, go, go,” he hisses. “Quick Fizz.” And she does. She almost dives into the tunnel and swivels back around to lock eyes with Louis.

Louis blinks back tears. “Take care of the others, I’ll be right behind you. I love you.”

And two things happen almost instantaneously.

Louis drops the metal plank, and the door to the room swivels open. The stench of Alpha consumes the room, almost intolerable given Louis’ heightened senses.

“Omega,” the Alpha snarls. “What are you doing here?”

Louis looks down to the floor, not foolish enough to aggravate the beast any further. “I was looking for my friend. I can’t find him.” The lie rolls effortlessly off Louis tongue, but he can’t hear it over the thundering of his heartbeat.

The Alpha grips his forearm, but he can’t feel it over the mess in his mind. Nor can he feel the too-cold mattress as the Alpha pushes him onto it. The darkness though, when the Alpha leaves, is wholly welcomed.

~

Blood. Blood is everywhere. Niall’s pale fingers are bathed in it.

A large wolf circles his prey. A cowering beast collapsed onto its side. Unmoving aside from it’s black eyes tracking every movement the large wolf makes. The white of his eyes show as the wolf circle behind.

“Oh my God,” the Omega breathes into Niall’s chest. Niall adjusts his grip. Splays a hand across her cheek and encourages her face into the crook of his neck, where his scent is the strongest.

“C’mon, darlin’. You don’t need to see this,” he says softly, and she complies—breathes a shaky breath into his skin. Niall almost flinches at the ticklish sensation and grits his teeth at the foolish feeling.

The large wolf circles once more and the other Alpha finally bares his neck submissively. The wolf bares his teeth in what appears to be a snarl, nose scrunched, canines glinting under the barely-there sunlight.

And then a crack of bone startles the silence. Fur recedes back, and a sprout of curly hair appears. A snarl turns into a smirk, accentuated by a pair of dimples and green, glinting eyes.

The wolf-human stands and crouches over the helpless Alpha, whose muscles give a few feeble attempts of movement, eyes wide. His four legs barely twitch on the ground, as if to run away.

“Remember me?” Harry asks. “I’ll give you the luxury you gave me, yeah?” He says slowly, voice defyingly calm and runs a hand along the Alpha’s patchy, bloody-matted fur. Then, Harry stands, licking a drop of blood from his index finger. Turning around, Harry locks eyes with Niall, whose own were squinted in confusion. “I’m ashamed to admit that I truly hope you do not survive the night, Alpha Amadeus.”

Not more than five minutes later, as Niall holds a bowl of water to the Omegas lips, and the Omega continues to watch Harry as if he were a feral animal, does the sound of howls thunder through the forest.

“What the Hell is that?” Niall asks, face tilted towards the sound.

Harry’s gaze is cast down, a confident dread making his fingers cold.

The Omega sighs, almost forlornly. “Amadeus is dead. Your friend is our new Alpha, I think.”

~

The sun is a harsh reminder of Louis’ new reality.

His siblings. They’re gone. And hopefully safe.

But Louis. Is here. Stuck, because last night’s Alpha was asking way too many questions about Lottie’s location. And will continue to do so.

Louis tucks the sheet over his face for a second before flinging it off his body and letting his feet fall to the floor. Collapses his head into his hands, and finally allows the tears to flow through the crevices between his fingers.


End file.
